Deadly Temptation
by Wannabe Viking
Summary: L and Light are bound by handcuffs. Will they continue to argue and constantly look over their shoulder in fear, or will some deadly temptation take over? M for later chapters. YAOI! LxLight!
1. Chapter 1

Death Note – LxLight

**A/N – **

**Viking – Hi!**

**Affiliations – Oh god. You were actually being serious about writing a yaoi?**

**Viking – of course I was, Affy-senpai!**

**Affiliations – Don't call me that. Ever.**

**Viking – Affy-senpai! Affy-senpai!**

**Affiliations – *head desk***

Chapter one –

"Light-kun!" L pulled his hand towards himself aggressively, "Light-kun! Get up this instant!"

Light groaned and moved his hand up to his head, hoping it magically stop the loud thumping, that was clouding his thinking, "What do you want?"

"I… Ah… Need to use the bathroom facility…" L stated, awkwardly.

"We just went!" Light exclaimed, and then gave a frustrated sigh.

"Correction,_ you_ went. Also, that was two hours and fifteen- sixteen minutes ago."

"Why are you keeping count?" Light asked and swung his legs over the side of the bed, knowing he would never win with L.

"You require sleep, I don't. There's not much else to do."

"Right..." Light's expression turned into a scowl, "Why don't you need sleep anyway?"

"I have a mass sugar intake," L started to walk towards the bathroom, dragging Light with him.

"You still need sleep, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, true, but not as much."

"When the hell do you sleep then?"

L paused to look at Light, widening his already large eyes, "Secret."

"Hurry up and go to the toilet," Light gestured to the door to the bathroom, patience wearing thin.

"Alright," L walked into the bathroom, closing it slightly, allowing the handcuffs that bounded the two together, to fit through the door.

"Why do you insist keeping us tied together like this?"

"Light-kun, you know why. I still believe you're Kira."

"Still?"

"Could you please not talk to me as I am doing my business? It makes the situation slightly awkward."

"Oh, yeah, right," Light shook the hair out of his face, and then rested his head on the cold wall.

Light sighed happily, moving his head to the side so that his cheek was against it. As he did so, his thoughts started to drift off to the Kira case. Could Light REALLY be Kira? If yes, why didn't he have any memory of committing such crimes? Would he actually consider doing these acts of violence?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of L flushing, "Light-kun, I am finished."

"Thank you for informing me, Ryuuzaki, I appreciate that greatly," Light rolled his dark brown eyes.

"You are welcome," L opened the door once again; "You may speak to me now."

"Why do you think I am Kira? We've been stuck together for weeks now and nothing has happened."

"Also... I-" L paused and thought for a moment, "Never mind."

"Ryuuzaki?" Light eyed the man he was stuck with, looking confused. Since when did L speak before thinking?

"No, no. Don't worry. It doesn't matter."

"Tell me what you were going to say," Light grabbed L's wrist spun him around. L gave into Light's actions, staring at him with his large panda-like eyes.

"No, I refuse such demands."

"Tell me!" Light gripped L's wrist tighter in anger and frustration.

L smirked at his prisoner, "No."

"Why do you get such pleasure from annoying me like this?" Light huffed and closed his eyes, subconsciously admitting defeat.

"Why do you insist on knowing things I do not wish to tell you?"

"Because you've said something that made me curious."

"Light, I am not going to tell you and that is final," L started to make his way back to their shared bedroom.

"I'll manage to get it out of you someday, Ryuu."

A/N –

Affiliations – How was that yaoi?

Viking – It's only the first chapter! Give me a break!

Affiliations – Oh, that must have been SO much work.

Viking – Do you know how hard L is to get right?

Affiliations – I have a vague idea. You have been complaining non-stop about it for the past five days.

Viking – Could you please just disclaim so I can go find a name for this piece of crap?

Affiliations – Gladly. Wanna-be Viking does not own Death Note or any of its characters.

Viking – Yay! *huggles Affy* :D

No flames please! It's my first yaoi fic besides a one shot I did a few months ago, but I wasn't a Death Note one. Of course, this is only the first chapter of many more to come. Umm... I'm not sure how frequently the updates will be as I have several other FanFictions I am currently writing.

Viking, out. *peace sign*


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note – LxLight

**Replies to reviews – (because I'm too lazy to inbox you peoples)**

**Zeromasked – Haha, don't worry, it's a common misconception! XD Also, you have an awesome username. :D**

**Indeed300 – Hey, guess what! It's another chapter! :) **

**WaterPixy – Sand shoe! XD and here's another chapter, just for you. :) **

**A/N –**

**Affiliations – This story got so many story alerts and favourite stories…**

**Viking – Guess I'm just talented *grins***

**Affiliations – *rolls eyes* If you say so.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts, etc. I didn't know this story would become so popular, so quickly. I guess LxLight is a popular pairing! :D**

Chapter two –

"Any more progress on the Kira investigation?" Light asked L, who was casually sitting in his famous position, eating an ice cream.

"No, I'm afraid," L sighed.

"Hey, Ryuuzki."

"Yes, Light?" L looked up from his ice cream, at his prisoner, curiously.

"We'll get there," Light smiled reassuringly at L, a silent promise.

"I know, I am ninety-five present sure of that."

"Why only ninety-five? Shouldn't you be one hundred precent sure?"

"Well… We haven't found him yet, have we, Light?"

"Mm… I guess so…"

"Would you like an ice cream?" L asked, kindly.

"Have I ever accepted any of your offers?"

"Now that I think of it, no. Why is that, Light-kun? Do you not like sweets?"

"I don't mind them," Light turned back to his computer, going through the recent killings by Kira, trying to find a pattern.

"Why don't you accept, then?"

"How do I know you didn't poison it or something? You do think I'm Kira, after all."

"Why would I poison it? Then I would have to attend your funeral, which really, I don't have time for."

"True, true, but who said you would have to attend my funeral? Who said I would want you there?"

"Well, considering I have been bounded to you for several weeks, it would be the normal thing to do."

"Ryuuzaki, you are anything but normal," Light rolled his eyes for, what felt like, the umpteenth time that day.

"Mm… I have to agree with you on that," L chucked.

"Could you please leave me alone? I'm trying to work on this stupid case of yours."

"Light, this case is very important to Japan, and the rest of the world, and besides, you offered to help" L gave his strawberry ice cream another lick.

"Ryuuzaki, shut up."

"Alright."

An awkward silence filled the room, as the task force had the day off. Matsud wasn't there to change that. The only sound that echoed was the sound of Light typing on his keyboard and the quiet bites L took into the cone of his ice cream.

"You going to do anything, or just sit there eating your damn ice cream?" Light snapped.

Silence.

"Ryuuzaki?"

More silence.

"Ryuuzaki!"

Even more silence.

"RYUUZAKI!"

"Yes, Light?"

"Are you ignoring me on purpose or are you going deaf?"

"You told me to shut up," L looked at Light innocently, obviously fighting a smirk.

"Yeah... Well... Yeah!"

"Do you even know what you're talking about, Light?"

"Of course I do. I'm Light Yagami! I ALWAYS know what I'm talking about," Light exclaimed as L twirled his computer chair towards him.

"I see..."

"Ryuuzaki... what are you doing?"

"Nothing," L stood up and softly brushed his fingertips over Light's cheek.

"S-stop," Light studdered, shaking nervously.

"What for? Does Light-kun not like it when I touch him?" L moved his fingers so they ran over Light's quivering lips.

"I said stop!" Light violently pushed the detective away from him before L could come any closer.

"I thought you wanted me too," L looked at Light with an inoccent, yet confused expression.

"What gave you that idea?" L practically yelled.

"Well, our arguments are obvious signs of flirting."

"You think I was flirting with you!"

"Yes," L nodded, sitting in his chair again.

"Like hell I was! I'm not homosexual. Even if I was, you'd be LAST person I'd pick to gave a relationship with!"

"Yeah, I was just being stupid, I guess," L turned his chair away Light, so he couldn't see the pain expression that covered his pale face.

**A/N - **

**Affiliations – What the HELL was that!**

**Viking – I think that was the start of a beatiful yaoi! :D**

**Affiliations – Why am I even here? **

**Viking – 'Cause you love me.**

**Affiliations – 1. I'm not a yaoi fan and 2. I'm a guy!**

**Viking – You know you LOVE yaoi, Affy-senpai!**

**Affiliations – I do freaking not.**

**Viking – XD**

**Affiliations – Viking does not own Death Note.**

**Viking – *cries in emo corner***

**How was that? L might have been a little OOC in this chapter, but I'm trying my hardest! *hides under blanket and sobs*. I'd also like to apologise in advance if Affy-senpai ever says "Viking does not own 'How to Train Your Dragon/HTTYD'". That's what I am usually an author for (hense the name).**

**Free cookies for those who review!**

**Oh, btw, there's a pole on my page, it's been up for a while...(hint, hint).**

**- Viking *gangstah nod***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks. It's the end of my school year and I've had a lot of assessment to complete and study for, but I've found some free time (in my biology class, heh heh ;3).**

**Reply to reviews – **

**WaterPixy – It just means thank you. Sand shoe… Thank you… It sounds the same. And don't pass out! :O**

**NinjahNeachy – Haha, such a damn liar. XD**

**LawlietOtaku – *huggles L* I know! He's so adorable! [Less than 3]**

**Shauna-Hime – Yeah, the characters are so hard to get right, plus, the first book series I read had chapters of about 100-200 words (Maximum Ride anyone?) so I have picked up that habit from that. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't promise anything.**

**A/N – **

**Affiliations - *twiddles thumbs* **

**Viking – *hums***

**Affiliations – Mind blank?**

**Viking – Yup.**

Hours ticked by and L went back to his typical, expressionless attitude. Light continued his research, trying to ignore L and what had happened earlier.

"I'm sorry," L mumbled.

"Mm…" Light huffed, increasing his typing speed.

"I really am."

"Ryuuzaki, what is wrong with you? You're acting extremely out of character."

"What's wrong with YOU? You're acting extremely IN character," L snickered.

"I stand corrected," Light frowned in half frustration and half confusion.

"Come on," L stood up and gestured for Light to come with him.

"Ah… Where are we going?" Light hesitantly got up from his seat.

"I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise, Light-kun," L smiled sweetly at his prisoner and nodded towards the door.

"Gah, fine!" sigh gave in, walked towards the door. L followed him, being dragged due to the handcuffs.

"Hey, you're supposed to be following me!" L ran (the best he could with his poor posture) after Light.

"Since when do you like to enjoy the great outdoors?" Light questioned the detective.

"It's so boring inside, plus, I want to see how ice cream tastes when it's not from a container," L finally caught up to Light as he went out the front door of the building.

"Is Watari picking us up or something?" Light looked around for a shiny black limo.

"Light-kun, we're walking."

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, I think you're going to give me a heart attack. Gosh, we're _walking_? _Really_?" Light stared at L, eyes wide, with fake shock.

"Considering that you are still a suspect for the Kira case, I advise that you don't make jokes about heart attacks."

"Oh, right," Light chuckled innocently and slowed down so L could lead the way, "Anyway, where is this place?"

"Just around the corner," L hid a sheepish smile that threatened to spread across his pale lips.

"Oh," Light smirked.

L turned the corner, trying to contain his excitement. This excitement has more to do with spending time with Light, then the actual ice cream.

"Ryuuzaki, calm down, it's just ice cream."

"Just ice cream," L huffed, "That, Light-kun, is not true. You would never be able to guess the source of my excitement."

"Heh," was all Light could manage to say.

"Anyway, we're here," L opened the ice cream parlour's door, inhaling the smell of smooth, creamy deliciousness.

Light followed casually. The two must have looked like complete opposites. L walking with his back hunched and his black hair in a tangled mess, wearing casual clothes that hadn't been changed for weeks and an absents of shoes or socks. Light on the other hand was wearing a brown suit, his hair brown and neat, standing with excellent posture.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a girl who looked the age of sixteen or seventeen asked both L and Light, glancing between the odd pair.

"Ah, yes, Sarah," L took a glance at her name tag to check his assumption, "I would like an ice cream with a scoop of bubble gum flavour and another of chocolate chip."

"What about you?" Sarah asked Light.

"Ah, two scoops of vanilla, I guess," he mumbled.

"Alright then," she smiled sweetly at the two men.

"Vanilla? Really?" L looked at Light, unamused.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so plain and unexciting."

"So?"

"It suits you perfectly," L broke out into one of his rare smiles.

"Here you go," she handed the ice creams to L and then Light.

L dug around in his pockets for the money he needed, then passed it to Sarah, "keep the change, I insist. I thank you for your lovely service today."

"Wow, thanks," she grinned, "come again soon."

"We just might," L smiled back, and then proceeded to leave the parlour, followed by Light.

Sarah eyed the chain that linked the two, and then shrugged it off.

"That girl was nice," L licked his ice cream, satisfied with the taste.

"Workers generally are, otherwise people wouldn't want to go back, and they'd lose customers."

"She seemed to like me, maybe she has developed an object of affection," L smirked at the thought of a young girl having a crush on him.

"No way, she was totally into me," Light argued.

"Oh, Light-kun, you wish," L giggled.

"Anyway, I have Misa," Light sighed, unhappily.

"Why do keep her hopes up, if you don't like her?" L asked him curiously.

"I don't know."

"Mm…" L continued to consume his ice cream, glancing at Light every once in a while.

"Yep."

"Do you ever think you could love anyone, Light-kun?"

"No, I don't think I'm actually capable of having such strong feelings for anyone," Light stopped to look at L, "why?"

"Just wondering," L looked back at him, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Okay."

"Light-kun, you've got some ice cream on your mouth, I'll get rid of it," L leant up and licked the ice cream from the corner of his prisoners mouth.

**A/N – **

**Affiliations – Only look you about two weeks to write that.**

**Viking – I think it was a good effort though, I quite liked that little bit of lemon.**

**Affiliations – Oh, nice touch naming the girl after you -_-**

**Viking – SH! **

**Affiliations – *eye roll***

**Viking – Would you rather I name her Affy?**

**Affiliations – Get &!#ed.**

**Viking – Exactly.**

**Affiliations – Viking does not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**Viking - :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys… I'm sorry for being away for so long… :( I've had a lot of personal stuff to deal with lately, but I think I'm all better. I won't say what it is, but let's just say that Affy-senpai isn't gonna be my disclaimer anymore. I don't think I'll really be writing authors notes for the time being. I understand if you don't wanna read this anymore, but I'm back and I'm staying back for a very long time. :) Excuse me if it's a little rusty, I haven't written in ages. Also, the characters might be a little OOC, but I don't think that matters to all you fan girls. **

Chapter 4 –

Light shoved the detective away from himself, "Ryuuzaki!"

"I couldn't just leave it there, it was incredibly distracting," L looked at Light with a hint of curiosity in his dark eyes, hungry for just a little bit more.

"Yeah, sure," Light wiped the saliva from L's tongue away and continued to munch on his ice cream.

L looked down sadly, "Why does Light-kun dislike me…?"

A sense of guilt ripped through Light's torso, "I… uh…"

"What did I do wrong? Did I upset you in some way? If so, I didn't mean it…"

Light looked everywhere except for where L was standing, trying to think of a response that would cheer the detective up, but not give him the wrong idea.

Before Light spoke, L clung himself to his prisoner, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Ryuuzaki…? Are you okay?" Light tensed, refusing to touch the older man.

L hugged tighter and closed his eyes, sighing. Light couldn't help but smile at him, admiring the adorableness of this situation.

"Light-kun…" L mumbled, moving his cheek up to Light's and nuzzling some more. His ice cream cone laid melting on the sidewalk, completely forgotten about.

"Ryuuzaki, can you please get off?" Light hesitantly went to pull L off his person, but L refused to budge.

"I'm comfortable like this," L blushed slightly.

"B-but…"

"Light-kun, I feel a great attraction to you," L hugged tighter before letting go.

Light thought about this for a moment, analysing all aspects of this situation before something in his mind clicked, "don't mess with me, L."

"What does Light-kun mean? And I already told you, you must address me as Ryuuzaki."

"How do I know this isn't some type of plot to get me to confess?"

A small wave of depression washed over L, "I'm not messing with you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

Light smiled devilishly at L, "oh, I'm sure you can come up with something," he winked.

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I wanted to end it on a cliff-hanger type thing. Updates once a week now, I promise.**

**Sorry for no review replies this time around, I'll do it next time.**

**I have a question for you guys, how many of you have watched Soul Eater? I'm considering writing a fanfic for that soon, once I get a plot line. So yeah, tell me with your reviews.**

**Bai bai!**

Viking :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

L fiddled with one of the links on the chain, thinking. He had been doing this for several hours already, puzzling over the situation with Light. Did he actually like him? Or was it just because Light was like L's first friend?

Light slept silently beside the detective, mumbling words L could not understand every once and a while.

At first, L would listen carefully to the words the sleeping man would say, trying to decipher them. He thought that they might have been some sought of subconscious confession to being Kira, but he finally gave up and just listened to the sound of his voice.

He hesitated before lightly brushing his pale fingers over Light's right hand. Light stirred a little and L smiled.

"Ryuuzaki," Light mumbled in his sleep and inched closer to the raven haired man.

L froze, his heart beating incredibly fast. Light had said his name. HIS name. His small smile broke out into a large grin. The biggest grin he had done in quite a while.

"Light-kun," he whispered back and watched.

"Mm…" Light groaned before rolling over onto his stomach. L was thrown onto Light's back due to the chain that bonded the unlikely pair.

"Huh?" Light grumbled.

"S-sorry, Light-kun," L got off his prisoner, allowing him to roll onto his back.

Light smiled smugly at L, "it's alright," he pulled L on top of himself, so L's legs parted around his hips.

L looked into Light's eyes, shocked, "L-Light…"

"I've been thinking, Ryuu," he licked his lips seductively.

"A-about?" L said it in such a tone that it sounded like a statement instead of a question.

"You."

"I-I see…" L continued to look into Light's chocolate eyes, a small blush breaking out on his cheeks.

"Mm…" Light placed his hands on L's waist, causing him to flinch.

"Ah…" L glanced down and Light's firm hands and blushed a little more.

"You know you like it," Light teasingly inched his lips towards L's.

L breathed out slowly, realising some of the tension he was feeling from being so close to his love interest.

"What's wrong, L?" Light swiftly brushed the black hair from L's eyes.

"D-don't call me that," L started to shake.

"Why not?" Light kissed L's neck once.

"You know why…" L clenched his fist, "Why must you tease me like this, Light-kun?"

"Who said I was teasing," he tightened his hug and blushed his lips on L's cheek.

"You're causing me to become sexually aroused," L stated the obvious and shifted his shirt so it would cover his lap.

"Oh, but that's exactly what I intended."

**A/N – **

**Sorry for it being a bit late, my friend was over all weekend and it would have been rude to write while she was over. I wrote this in school, so it was kinda awkward. You better be thankful.**

**So, uh, yeah. My Soul Eater fanfic is coming soon! See if you can guess what the pairing is.**

**Um, if you noticed, I DID change my user name to 'Trihard' because of my Zelda obsession but it felt weird and I didn't wanna be known as that. **

**Signing off…**

**Viking.**


End file.
